Rosecove Beach
Rosecove Beach is a beach connecting Route 8 and Rosecove City. Located on this beach are palm trees, which can be headbutted to battle wild Pokémon living inside of them. Notable Places Lighthouse When the player first arrives in Rosecove Beach, Team Eclipse is once again causing trouble, wanting to rob the Blue Orb from an old man in the lighthouse. Eclipse Grunts are also scattered around the beach and Rosecove City, blocking access to Rosecove Gym and Route 9. While Rival Jake distracts the grunts to let player proceed to the lighthouse, Eclipse Admin Gabe robs the Blue Orb from the old man and threatens to summon another Legendary Pokémon: Kyogre. Upon defeating Admin Gabe, he throws the Blue Orb into the ocean and thus, activating it by accident. Kyogre is summoned and brings a massive downpour to the city, but it doesn't act in Team Eclipse's favor and blasts them off as if they were Team Rocket. Kyogre returns the Blue Orb to the old man and vanishes back into the ocean, stopping the rainstorm. His granddaughter Tess then comes back outside (since the old man sent her inside to be safe) where she starts arguing with her grandfather for not letting her battle Team Eclipse and battling trainers in general. He apologizes for not doing so and says he is just worried. He then lets her adventure with Jake and the player. The old man also gives the player a Protector. The Rosecove Gym is opened afterwards. Battle Pier The battle pier is where 5 trainers battle with players leading up to the boss of the battle pier. Upon defeating all 5 trainers, the boss gives him or her a King's Rock, which can cause flinching to the opposing Pokémon and make certain Pokémon evolve into their branch evolved forms if held when trading. Special Events Manaphy Egg A bunch of horse shit. Pokémon In addition to the traditional encounters in grass patches or by fishing, wild Pokémon here can also be encountered by using Headbutt on palm trees, or even by running through the waves crashing ashore, which is unique to this game. Tall Grass Headbutt Waves Fishing Special This event was held for the first time during 7th to 21st May, 2016, and will be cycled on and off after a while. When the event is available, players do not need to battle; instead, they can grab the egg by clicking on it and having an empty slot in party. This event is held for the second time during 22nd to 24th October, 2016. Trainers Note: Trainers marked with a star symbol (*) are available for rematches. Battle Pier Lighthouse Items Trivia * Trainers on this beach, as well as in Rosecove Gym, are usually called "Beach Bums" (for male) and "Beach Babes" (for female). * Beach Babe Samantha -- one of the two trainers that can be rematched on Battle Pier, was once the best spot for training the Speed of Pokémon, because her Staryu and Starmie give out 4 Speed Effort Values in total. ** Even though this spot was quickly taken over by Camper Pal on Route 9, she is still a hotspot for training Speed because Pal's Grovyle has Pursuit, which makes switching Pokémon much more dangerous. * Beach Babe Kaycee's Staryu and Seaking give out 2 Speed Effort Values and 2 Physical Attack Effort Values, making her optimal for training Pokémon that are fast and specialize in Physical moves. * This area was once an optimal place to train on Special Defense of Pokémon, because Tentacool appear more than Finneon when fishing. It has been taken over by Route 10 due to the higher occurrence of Pokémon with Special Defense EVs, including Floette, which offers 2 Special Defense EVs. Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns Category:Cities